90 years alone
by Moonlit-NightStars
Summary: Edward find Bella 90 years after he left...


Bpov

I sighed as I walked from my room to the kitchen I need some thing… I heard a crash before I even got to the stairs… I ran down as fast as possible… I froze when I got to the last step seeing the scene before me… Edward had Alex pinned to the ground… over near the living room I saw Emmett and Jasper had Aden… Alice and Rosalie were circling Edwin and Annabelle. Carlisle and Esme were just standing there as Rosalie grabbed Edwin and Alice grabbed Annabella… they didn't even notice me. I growled and all there heads snapped up to me… "LET THEM GO!!!!" I yelled… all the Cullens were shocked there grips released and Edwin and Annabelle screeched "MOM!" and ran to me… Aden and Alex walked over to me… as Annabelle hide behind me… "Bella?" Edward chocked out. "No Edward it's the tooth fairy!" I snapped back… he put out his hand and took a step towards me causing Aden and Alex to growl. "Calm down both of you!" they snapped there heads to me then looked down and mumbled a sorry. I sighed turning to Alex and Aden putting my back to the Cullens I put my right hand on Alex's check and left hand on Aden's shoulder. "Its okay… they didn't hurt you did they?" I asked worry sipping into my voice. "Na Ella" Alex smiled. "We can take care of our selves!" Aden said hitting his fist to his chest… I giggled… "But why'd they attack?" Aden asked. "I told you my story didn't I? This is their house…" I sighed. I turned around to face the Cullens… "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked acidy.

"Bella what happened to you?" Edward asked… I snapped my head to glare at him. "YOU! That's what happened!" I yelled. "I don't understand?" Edward said taking a step towards me again. "Mom…Mom?" Annabelle was shacking my arm…. I looked down at her… she looked at me then to Edward… "Yes Annabelle" I answered the unspoken question. Her and Edwin's eyes went wide. I smiled… "Edward would you like to meet YOU'R kids?" I asked looking back to him… "Bella what are you talking about?" he asked confused… I pushed Edwin and Annabelle in front of me… I left one hand on both of them as I watched the Cullen's take in the two 18 year olds that looked like me and Edward… "How?" Carlisle asked…. "I was human not vampire… that's what happened…" I sighed annoyed. Aden started to hiss… I turned and looked at him… "I was right he is the one… please let me rip his throat out please????" he was begging me… "No" I said curtly. "Why? Why do you still protect them after what they did?" Alex asked… "Because they are not worth it!" I replied. "Bella" Edward said in a soothing voice. "Look you just want the house right? So we'll move…" I turned around… Edwin grabbed my hand before I could make a run to try and calm myself… I could feel the tears welling in my eyes… he shock his head… "No" Edwin said… "What?" I asked him in a cold voice… he flinched from it but didn't remove his hand.

"Mum you can't just do that!" Annabelle cried… "And why not last time I check I am your mother and I am the leader of this COVEN!" I half yelled… Edwin dropped his hand and I toke off. Tears were gushing over my eyes… I was some where deep in the forest … there was a small clearing… as I walked into it I noticed it was Edward's and mine… I fall to my knees and curled into a ball and sobbed… I was so out of it I didn't notice someone else was there till a cold hard arm rapped around me… I heard my lullaby… I turned and sobbed into his chest "Why? Why did you leave?" I asked… it sounded like I was browning… "Because I love… I just couldn't let you become this!" he said… I laughed "well leavening just made it worse" I commented… "Im sorry!" he looked and sounded sad… "Sorry isn't going to cut it!" I yelled standing up… "Then what will?" He asked. "I had to tell Charlie… do you know what he did? He kicked me out! Then he went out and got drunk! And guess what he died! The day after I told him he was in an accident! So I was scared to walk into my own house! Oh not to mention I couldn't go to the doctor! If it weren't for Aden and Alex Annabelle Edwin and I would all be died!" I cried… "Oh Bella im so sorry!" he was sobbing tearless sobs. I wiped my eyes… I sighed… "Edwin told me some thing" Edward said… I ducked my head… and asked "what?" I sat back down… "He said you went looking for us… is that true?" Edward asked putting me in his lap. "Yes" I answered… he smiled… I sighed… "Do you hate me?" Edward asked… "No, no matter how much I tried I just couldn't get my self to hate you… and that got me mad!" I said narrowing my eyes. He laughed a little… "Im sorry Bella!" he said barring his head into my hair…

I sighed and turned to see his face… I kissed him… he was shocked by my actions… "You know what…?" I asked smiling as I got up. "No what?" he asked smiling as I put out my hand… "I still love you" my smile grew when I said this… he toke my hand and got up. "Well that would explain why you kissed me!" he said matter-of-factly… I rolled my eyes and toke off towards the house. Alice ran up to me and hugged me… I smiled "I missed you!" Alice chirped… "I did to!" I walked over to Aden… he smiled and handed me a napkin… "Thanks" he just smiled… "So if Edwin!" I glared at him. "Told you I want looking for you im guessing that you introduced yourselves?" I asked. Edwin laughed… "Nope!" Annabelle chirped jumping onto Edwin's back… I rolled my eyes… "Annabelle Edwin…Your Aunts Alice and Rosalie your Uncles Jasper and Emmett your grandparents Esme and Carlisle and your father Edward…" I said gesturing to each person. "Guys Annabelle, Edwin, Alex and Aden" I pointed to each one… Rosalie started to giggle… "Very original Bella!" Rosalie laughed… "Hey I did not pick there names!" I wined… "Then who did?" Rosalie asked… "Well I couldn't pick a name and I told them about Edward so Aden and Alex pick!" I wined… then Rosa turned to them and started to giggle…

Edwin suddenly jumped up… "Mum" he jerked his head to the side… I walked into the next room with him leading the way… "What's the matter?" I asked… "We got company" he said calmly… "Witch one?" I asked… then the door bell rang… I walked out and was at the door before anyone could move…"Bella" she bowed her head… I held the door open for her… she walked in and smiled… "Oh a family ruin how nice!" he chirped… "Why are you doing here Jane?" Edward asked at once… Aden and Alex looked depressed so did Annabelle and Edwin… "Oh I see you haven't told them have you? You're little promise?" Edward looked at Alex and the others then back at me "Bella? Don't tell me!" he shouted… "It was the only way!" I cried… "The only way the only way to what kill your self?" he yelled back… "Edward you don't understand!" tears started to fall down my checks… "As much as I would love to continue this we really need to go!" Jane said smug dragging me to a car…I stare out the window as the scenes and the places went by. As tears went down my face and onto the leather car seats…I watched as it stared to rain how I love the rain…

EdwardPOV

That evil Jane just came and stole my Bella! "What promise?" I turned to Edwin… my Son… "She made a promise when we were 5 and when they came… they wanted us because of how we were born and our power… mum promised when we became full vampire and she had us trained that she would go if they left us alone…" he stated never looking up… "We have to get her back!" I growled… "We will" Emmett said putting a hand on my shoulder… "I don't think the Volturi are going to like it if we walk in there all of a sudden and take one of them… there's going to be a fight…" Alex said… "He's right we need a plan!" Jasper spoke… I then noticed that Annabelle wasn't in the room… "Where'd Annabelle go?" I asked Edwin… "Annie went upstairs to get something…" he said… she ran down with a small box… she pulled out a Blue, Green and purple crystal… she toke a knife then rubbed it across her hand… she gave the knife to Edwin as she pick up the crystals… I didn't notice till then that everyone was quiet and she was bleeding. She let the blood drop onto the crystal then passed it to Edwin and he did the same… when all 3 crystals had some blood of them both they handed me the knife… I looked at it shocked… "just do it okay?" Edwin said…annoyed… I sighed and toke the knife I did what they did and to my surprise it cut my rock hard skin…Annie then toke a small vile of blood and put a drop on each… then she spoke "mom can you hear us?" she asked holding the purple on up to her face… "Annie!" I heard Bella's voice… "How did you do that?" Alice asked amazed… "Mum showed us how!" Edwin smiled… "She new this was coming so she looked threw book after book she tried loads of stuff… till she found one that worked!" Any chummed.

"Bella can you hear me?" Alice asked amazed… "Alice!" Bella chirped I listen to Alice talk to Bella as I watched Annie and Edwin put the crystals places… "What are you doing?" I asked… "As long as you're in this triangle we made you can hear and speak to mum!" Any called… "Oh ok Annie thanks!" I smiled… "You called me Annie…" she was taken back "oh do you not want me too? I heard your brother call you that?" I asked not sure… "Oh no I want you to… I dreamt of you coming home and calling me!" she smiled. I smiled. "Call Edwin Eddie he really doesn't like the formally stuff!" she waved her hand like it was nothing… I walked up to my room… and looked around it. It looked the same but it had another dresser… I sat down on my couch… "Bella? Can you hear me?" I asked feeling stupid… "Edward! OH Edward!" I heard her sob… "Bella calm down please… "I said in a soothing voice

~ ~2 months passed~ ~

After the first week of using the crystals something happened and we couldn't hear Bella anymore…but we finally had a plan ready.

Bpov

After the very annoying plane landing then going again…. I lost my connection to Edward… at first Jane just thought I was going crazy but she noticed the crystal and destroy it… I sighed as Jane dragged me to the Castle… it's already been a week since I was taken and we are just now there! "Aro" I nodded to him… he smiled "Bella dear it's been far to long I see you've grown!" he smiled… "Ha ha very funny" I said sarcastically. "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to show us your power?" he asked politely. "Fine!" I stated.

"Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way  
Looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves  
Slowly on the surface of the lake

You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years"

I started to sing. As Felix started to attack Demetri as I continued to sing.

"What a fool  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah...

I was sure  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end

Old love affair  
Floating like a bird resting her wings

You were there  
Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah..."

Aro started to clap… "Good very good!"

"I was sure  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end

What a fool  
I don't know 'bout tomorrow  
What it's like to be  
Ah...

I was sure  
Couldn't let myself to go  
Even though I feel  
The end

Full moon sways  
Gently in the night of one fine day"

I fished… I let my control on Felix slip as Demetri slamed him into a wall. "Hey what did I do?" he yelled… Demetri let him fall and backed away slowly… "I can only control one and as long as they listen… or have listened…" I said looking down… Aro smiled and sent me to a room… after about 10 hours he called for me again… "Meal time" was all he said as a group of humans entered the room… I stood in the corner and watched as they eat the poor things… Aro smiled and told me that he save two just for me… when everyone was done he brought out a girl about 8 she had brown hair and green eyes she was scared and was hiding behind a boy who looked to be my age…he also had brown hair but lighter and had barked eyes they were definitely siblings I went to the boy and cherished his check and let a tear slide down my face… "It will only hurt for a minute…" I promised him as I sunk my teeth in and heard his ear piercing screamed.

~ end of month ~

I missed Edward and I hated myself for what I did… "Bella!" Jade called… "Coming" I choked out. "Oh come on Bella we said we forgive you!" I sighed and got up… I walked over to where Jade and Jen were sitting… Jade was brushing Jen's hair trying to get it to stay in one place… I giggled and put her long brown hair in a pony tail. "Come on Aro wants us!" Jade said getting up I smiled as we walked down the hall… "We have a mission for you three!" Aro smiled he seemed to trust us… this was are 5th mission after all. I sighed as he told us what to do and sent us out.

~ getting back a month later ~

It's been a month but we are finally going back to Volturi… oh, my GOD what am I saying this is not my home! My home is with Edward and Edwin and Alice and Annabelle! My home is with MY family! I walked into the castle with Jade at my right side and Jen on my left I was about a foot in front of them. When I came in the room I was shocked to see Edward, Edwin, Annabelle, Alice and Carlisle there… "Bella!" Edward called… "MUM!" Annabelle yelled running up to hug me… but Jade jump in front of me… Annie stopped and froze where she was… I walked up and put my hand on Jade's shoulder… and walked passed him.

"My little Annie!" I said hugging her… Edwin smiled and came over and hugged me to… "What are you doing here?" I asked looking up to Carlisle and Edward… "I came to get MY fiancé back!" Edward said simply. "Now, now let's deuces this please." Aro said smiling. "It's simple really give back Bella!" Edward said his voice turning cold… "It's not that simple Bella made a promise not only to me but to those kids there!" Aro gestured to Jade and Jen… "So we will take Jade and Jen and you will leave us alone!" I said smiling. "That would make your coven to dig wouldn't it? Let's see Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Annabelle, Edwin, Aden, Alex AND Jade and Jen?" Jane asked… "Aden and Alex are just visiting they are going on there own…" I announced. "But 12 people in a coven that's too many they will defiantly expose us!" Jane countered. "I never said Jen and Jade were staying with us…I only promised them that I would keep them safe they can and will go with Aden and Alex!" I said… Jane cursed under her breath… "Ah very smart Bella dear but you did promise us!" Aro said… "Well… I never remember saying I promise… I believe I said 'in 85 years when there trained and know what to do…I will leave them!' I never said where I would go and I never promised that I would do that…" I commented. Jane got mad and attacked… and in 10 seconds flat all hell broke loss.

Edward had Jane pinned down… Carlisle was heading towards Aro but Felix pinned him down Emmett is just attacking whoever's there… "What do we do Bella?" Jade asked… "Give me a minute…" just then Alex, Aden, Jasper, Esme, Alice and Rosalie came in… "Crap" I cursed under my breath. "For now help the Cullens!" I ordered… "Crap im going to have to use that!" I wined to my self.

I put my hand on my chest and closed my eyes.

"There may not be an answer to this tune  
Why the sky is blue  
Is the change in me all true  
Now that you are next to me I have no fears  
And all I know is that I want to be with you  
Sometimes it's easy to  
Forget the times we weep  
The moment makes us weak  
And all the shame I seek  
Memories exist for all the precious days my heart still wants to keep  
Somewhere deep inside of me"

I started… the room went Quiet.

"A lullaby for you  
Don't you worry baby  
I'll be here by your side  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Close to you I hope to stay  
Endlessly from today  
Even through cloudy days  
You are not alone"

I smirked at the silence.

"Sweet dreams I do not see  
'Cause darkness scares me  
Is it because I'm still fifteen  
Or the loneliness in me  
Wish I may I wish I might  
Sleep soundly through the windy nights  
Just to dream of you tonight  
A lullaby for you  
Stars will always gracefully watch over 'till it's bright  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Take my hands and promise me  
That we'll be all right  
Finding a place to feel at home  
You are not alone  
Maybe I'll turn back to stay  
Where I came from on the yesterday  
Whisper that the past is gone eternally"

I opened my eyes… no one was fighting any more… I looked around Edward was smiling at me... I smirked and continued…

"A lullaby for you  
Don't you worry baby  
I'll be here by your side  
May tomorrow be wonderful too  
Close to you I hope to stay  
Endlessly from today  
Even through cloudy days  
You are not alone  
You are not alone"

I finished the song and smiled… "Now can we Discus this like Adults or like… New Borns?" I smirked. No one moved or answered… I sighed and walked over to Edward "Are you in shock or some thing?" I asked walking past him… he smirked… "No that was very beautiful love" he said joining me to my seat… "I know I wrote it it's a calming song…" I smirked as Jasper and Alice joined us… "So is that your power?" Alice asked… "Yes… I can control emotions and people with My songs very simple really… I almost made Felix kill Demetri when Aro told me to show him… but then I thought not to kill him that way…" I smirked as Felix and Demetri Glared at me… "You guys know you can sit right?" I called over to the others… "hum there usually out of the shock of being control like that by now… it must be because I haven't use it with this many VAMPIRE before?!?" I shrugged. Then everyone started to move… they all sat down… "So you are all calm now am I correct? Or do I have to sing again?" I asked not wanting a fight. "Yes!" they all said at the same time. "Please just get this over with!" I half yelled… I put my hand on my temple…

"Bella are you okay?" Edward whispered even though everyone could hear… "Yeah it's just the affect of controlling so many at one time…" I told him in the same hushed voice. "You know Aro just Say I can go! So I don't have to sing and have everyone kill each other!" I wined… every ones eyes went wide… "And I could so easily make you kill your self!" I said looking at his shocked face… I gave him an annoyed face… "Hey look you're the one that taught me" I said an evil gleam in my eye. I saw every one visibly scoot away.

"You lie silent there before me  
your tears they mean nothing to me  
the wind howling at the window  
the love you never gave  
I give to you"

I started… "Okay… okay!" Aro said panicky… I smirked and got up… "Thank you…Jade Jen get your stuff!" I called as they went… they were back in a minute. I was the last one out the door I smirked and turned my head a little "By the way that song doesn't do that all it does is put you in a dream like state!" I called as I left…

We all piled into the Cullen's privet Jet… "I never knew you had a privet JET!" I giggled… "Well now you do!" Emmett called. I smiled… then sighed… "Does any one want to go to sleep?" I asked not caring I had to sing it anyway. They all looked at me… "Hey I need to sing this song so I can get energy you mitt as well get some thing out of it… you should wake up in like an hour but ill wake up when I have the energy!" I said quickly… "That mitt be interesting okay!" Edward said… "Put everyone to sleep but the pilot…" Emmett said… "Fine but who's the pilot?" I asked not sure… "I am!" Carlisle said… "Ok mitt as well make yourselves comfortable…" I sighed… when everyone was comfortable I sang.

"You lie silent there before me  
your tears they mean nothing to me  
the wind howling at the window  
the love you never gave  
I give to you"

I watched as Alice and Jasper closed there eyes and snuggled close to each other…

"Really don't deserve it  
but now there's nothing you can do  
so sleep in your only memory of me  
my dearest mother"

Emmett and Rosalie fall a sleep… Rosalie's head on his shoulder as his head was on her head.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
goodbye  
goodbye"

Esme eyes closed slowly.

"So insignificant  
sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
are you hiding away lost  
under the sewers  
maybe flying high in the clouds  
perhaps you're happy without me  
so many seeds have been sown in the field  
and who could sprout up so blessedly  
if I had died  
I would have never felt sad at all  
you will not hear me say I'm sorry  
where is the light  
wonder if it's weeping somewhere"

Annabelle's eyes closed… her head was resting on Esme's lap.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye"

Edwin's head fell to the pillow as his eyes shut.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye"

Aden… put his head on Alex's as he fell asleep.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye"

Alex sighed happy as her eyes slowly closed.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
it was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well  
here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye  
good-bye"

Edward was already asleep but I still I whispered "I love you" as I fell asleep.

I woke up when we landed everyone else was already up… "Hey" I said rubbing my eyes… "Hey sleepy head" Edward said as I toke my head of his chest. "Wow Bella that was amazing!" Alice exclaimed… I smiled at her… but looked down… "Bella dear what's wrong?" Edward asked… "Oh nothing" I said smiling… me head still throbbed… I haven't hunted anything in like a month and a half… "Well actually I need to hunt bad… I tried my best not to drink what was there…" I said still looking down… "Its okay Bella we aren't mad at you…" Jade said again… Edward looked up at him and down at me "yes, the forest me to bite them but I couldn't do it!" I sobbed into his chest… he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Aw, Bella not this again!" Jen whinnied. "What do you mean again?" I heard my angel ask. "She always gets like this when it's time to hunt always 'im so sorry' and 'I didn't mean to' it never stops!" Jade said.


End file.
